csifandomcom-20200225-history
Unfriendly Chat
Unfriendly Chat is the second episode in season seven of . Synopsis The CSI's must locate a possible victim after Adam witnesses a murder during a random internet chat. Plot At work, Adam is on a Chat Roulette site called lookinatchu.com, talking to a beautiful young woman when a man comes up behind her and strangles her right in front of him. Stunned, Adam calls Mac and the CSIs are on the case. Jo goes over the woman’s description with Adam and from his description of her apartment, she and Hawkes are able to determine the woman lived in Manhattan and pinpoint her location. Mac, Flack, Jo and Adam rush to the woman's apartment and find her body. Flack is able to identify the woman as Sass Dumonde, a student from Paris who is studying music at Chelsea University. Lindsay and Danny go over Sass’s apartment and find three shattered iPads and several trace items, but no laptop. Hawkes manages to trace the laptop to a company, Dragga Financial, but can’t get a location on it without hacking into Dragga’s system. Adam tells Mac he could easily perform the hack, but Mac shoots it down, letting him know that it’s illegal. Lindsay and Danny identify wood and cellulose trace from the scene as part of headphones that were reported stolen by Professor Wayne Aldicott, a music professor Sass was studying with at Chelsea University. Lindsay notes that Sass was strangled with the headphones and wonders if Aldicott is the culprit. The professor admits he had no love for Sass, who accused him of stealing her music and then got her boyfriend to rough him up and steal his headphones, but he denies killing her. Jo discovers that the three iPads in Sass’s apartment were stolen and Flack gets a match to prints on them to a man named Torrey Powell, who has a prior record for theft. Flack and Jo grill Torrey, who admits that he was seeing Sass and that he used to steal things, including the professor’s headphones, for her. The last time he saw her, she blew him off. Under pressure from Jo, Powell admits that he took a laptop from a silver BMW to give to Sass. Mac retrieves a picture from the chat program of the killer from another user who the chat bounced to after Adam, and Hawkes uses the facial reconstruction computer program to try to see what the man would look like without a mask. His face isn’t a match to either the professor or Torrey. Jo catches Adam hacking into Dragga Financial and gets him to stop, telling him that the FBI is investigating the company. Flack learns that a Dragga employee named Christopher Garcia had reported several items stolen from his silver BMW—but not the computer. Realizing that Garcia must have intended to track that down on his own because it likely contained incriminating evidence against Garcia and Dragga, Mac and Flack head to his office, only to discover that the man gone, but Adam’s picture is on his laptop, and his name, address and IP are written on a notepad. Mac calls Adam, but an armed Garcia has already tracked him to the rooftop parking lot at the lab. Garcia runs Adam down and fights him. Mac and Flack arrive just in time to distract Garcia long enough for Adam to strike him over the head with a florescent light bulb. Even though Mac is relieved Adam is alive, he puts Adam on a three-day suspension for disobeying his direct order about hacking into Dragga’s systems. Meanwhile, Jo reveals that the FBI have told her that Garcia had stolen the software to Dragga Financials online trading system and was planning to sell it to another party. He had the system on his laptop and when it was stolen, he panicked, eventually managed to hunt it down to Sass' apartment and stole it back while killing her. Meanwhile, Jo decides to try the website for herself. At one point she ends up with a young Marine stationed in Afghanistan who has never seen New York though he wants to. To fulfill his dream, Jo uses her computer to give him a great view of the city. She later tries again, but ends up with several undesirable men before ending up with Mac. She quickly makes up a lie to explain what she's doing, but Mac doesn't care. Jo tells him she sent all of the data from Garcia's computer to the FBI and they believe it will be enough to bring down Dragga though it also nearly destroyed Adam. The two joke for a moment before terminating the connection with each other. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Amra Silajdzic as Sass Dumonde *Ricardo Molina as Christopher Garcia *Tanner Maguire as Boy *Tyler Jacob Moore as US Marine *Escher Holloway as Torrey Powell *Gerald Downey as Professor William Aldicott *Kacey Taylor as Lab Tech *Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech *Karina Villegas as Lab Tech Goofs *The written IP address on time-stamp 35:13 is 172.16.450.1524. IPs are never 4 digits long in any section, and their section numbers can never exceed 255. *The address of 5885 Broadway in New York, in reality, puts a place pointer in the Bronx, between the Gaelic Arts Athletic Club and the southern end of Van Cortlandt Park, near the Putnam Trail. See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 7 Category:Episodes